The Chimera Quest
As the rays of sunlight shined upon Arthur's face, he woke up with a smile. It was still early in the morning and he was probably the only one up. Realizing that he needed money, he went down to the Job Board. After gazing upon many quests, one of them caught his eyes. It didn't seem like a hard job, plus the paying was good. The poster said "Stop the Chimera!" and it wasn't far away, a village near Clover Town. He has been there several times on other jobs, so getting there wasn't a problem. Besides, he could use some training for the GMG, considering the fact that he has been slacking off, working on then Academy designs and paperwork. "Now I know how Samarra feels all the time.." he mumbled as he went outside. It was quite breezy outside, but he didn't mind. It only awoke him even more, pulling him from feeling sleepy. "Open, Gate of the Winged Horse!" chanted Arthur as he put a silver key in front of himself while green orbs erupted from the tip of the blade, forming what appeared to be a Pegasus. As the horse yipped happily, Arthur asked "Can you take me to Crocus?" with a warm smile as he hopped on Pegasus' back. He could feel the cold wind fondle his face as he enjoyed the landscapes. The flight lasted for about 15 minutes, long enough for Arthur to think the whole situation through. It was obvious that he would be fighting a chimera, but the question is, how strong is the chimera actually? Doubtlessly he could defeat it, he had trust in his spirits. Without any hesitations he went to the councilman's office. Mr. Harcourt greeted him nicely, inviting him for a cup of tea as they discussed the details. After a short 15-minute break, Arthur headed for the lake where the monster supposedly was. The walk lasted for about five minutes, giving Arthur some time to come up with a strategy. He could hear the disturbances in water coming from afar. As he approached the endangered farms, he could see the three headed creature. The second it spotted him, Chimera started attackinghim from all three of its head. The lion fired red fire and almost hit Arthur, but he dodged it the last second. The snake hissed at him, releasing a bolt of lightning at him that struck a bit more to the left than it was supposed to, while the goat spit out acid at him. He conjured up a shield around himself as he looked at his options. The only way for him to defeat the chimera was either from above or below. He chose the first option. Summoning Apus, he lifted him in the air, above the beast. They dodged quite a few attacks while getting up. Arthur knew he had no time to waste. He summoned Sagittarius and Gladius while activating Lumiere Fragor. The three figures descended from the hights and attacked the heads. Sagittarius shot numerous arrows on the goad head, injuring it heavily. Arthur strangled the snake with his whip, while Gladius cut off the lion head. The chimera dissolved to dust. Arthur returned to Mr. Harcourt's office, claimed the prize and went to his appartment. Category:Koma Inu Category:RP